gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rodrik Forrester
Rodrik Forrester is the eldest son of Gregor Forrester and the current head of House Forrester and Lord of Ironrath. He is one of the main playable characters in Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series. Biography Background Rodrik was trained from a young age to take on the burden of leadership. He’s a man built for the position, a formidable presence both on and off the battlefield—but when Robb Stark called his banners to war, Rodrik was asked by his father to stay and protect their home, Ironrath. Rodrik refused, riding out into battle with his father and leading the Forrester army into battle with such force that he is now feared among the Lannister soldiers.Game Codex - Rodrik Forrester "Iron From Ice" Along with the rest of Robb Stark's army, Rodrik and his house attends Edmure Tully and Roslin Frey's wedding at the Twins. Once "The Rains of Castamere" song begins, an unexpected massacre, the Red Wedding begins at the hands of the Freys, slaughtering the remaining northern army camped outside the Twins. As Rodrik valiantly fights off Frey soldiers, his father's squire - Gared Tuttle - attempts to run to his aid. Before he can reach him, Rodrik is stabbed in the back of the leg followed by having a horse fall on him supposedly killing him and leaving House Forrester leaderless in the process. "The Lost Lords" Rodrik awakens to find himself being towed on a corpse cart along with several other bodies, including his father. The cart then arrive at Ironrath to which no one notices his movement, until he forces himself out of the cart as it leaves and is then noticed by Ser Royland, who orders to fetch the Maester as he passes out. Rodrik awakens to find himself in mid-surgery and sees his mother before once again passing out, he then wakes arm bandaged and his leg severely wounded, yet able to still walk. Talia practicing her singing, tells him that he their brother Ethan is dead and their other brother Ryon is captured, to which he is gravely upset. Rodrik with the help of Talia slowly makes his way to the Great Hall to discuss the Whitehill soldiers residing within their walls. Lady Forrester announces that Rodrik's fiancée Lady Elaena Glenmore has been invited to see him. A while later, Elaena Glenmore arrives and discusses with Rodrik about the future between their two houses, whether or not they still intend to marry depends on how well Rodrik handles the conversation. Their meeting is interrupted by Lord Whitehill who overrules Rodrik about taking all the Ironwood forests, and defying House Bolton in the process. Rodrik is last seen attending the funeral of his father and brother Ethan, with his mother, his sister Talia, Ser Royland, Duncan Tuttle, Maester Ortengryn, his brother Ryon or Gwyn Whitehill (player-determined) and the little army Ironrath has, he gives a farewell speech to those present before listening to Talia's now finished song for the fallen two. "The Sword in the Darkness" Rodrik wakes up after dreaming of the Red Wedding and hears soldiers banging on to their shields. Gryff Whitehill introduces himself and says that they will stay in the Great Hall of House Forrester. Rodrik can choose to stop them or let them pass. After, they meet as a council to discuss a plan to either exile Gryff or save Ryon. Whichever they choose does not matter due to something that happens later. In private, Duncan speaks with Rodrik to plan a meeting with Gwyn Whitehill. Rodrik meets with Gwyn Whitehill privately. She tells them about that her father knows about their plans due to there being a traitor in their council. Rodrik leaves once Whitehill men approach the area. At the great hall, the next day - Rodrik and his mother are in the Great Hall after it was ransacked. Rodrik can choose to reveal about his knowledge of their being a traitor in the Council. Four men come in and re-enact Ethan's death. Rodrik can choose to strike the soldier with a cup or restrain himself. Later on, Gryff grabs Talia and says that she attacked a man. Gryff throws Talia into the mud while Rodrik can attack Gryff. Rodrik is knocked down and is given the choice to stay down or get up. He gets the choice three times after Rodrik consistently kept getting punched by Gryff. Rodrik can end up standing up to Gryff or stay down. Gryff warns that "This isn't over" and walks away. In a tower, Talia and Rodrik are speaking about what Rodrik did with Gryff. Talia says she will do anything to protect her family. "Sons of Winter" Rodrik is training to use a sword with Ser Royland because of his injuries, who teaches Rodrik some new battle moves. At this time, Elaena Glenmore and her brother Arthur Glenmore come to say that Elaena is about to marry Gryff as Ludd Whitehill threatened their family if they won't join their houses. Elaena and Arthur are planning to take down Gryff with House Glenmores' elite guard and came to ask Rodrik's permission. All three come up with a plan - Rodrik and Elaena talk with Gryff at Ironrath and whenever Rodrik wants the Glenmore soldiers to attack, he will strike his cane. The plan is successful. The Forresters overcome Gryff and his men. Rodrik can then beat Gryff, going so far if the player chooses to hit Gryff's left eye with his cane, blinding him. He then orders the garrison to the cellars. Later on, Lord Whitehill writes a letter to House Forrester inviting them to Highpoint, the Stronghold of House Whitehill, not knowing the fate of the garrison. Rodrik accepts the invitation. Elissa, Royland or Duncan depending on player choice, and the Glenmore Elite Guard depending on player choice accompany him to Highpoint. During the meeting, Rodrik tells Ludd that Gryff is in their possession, and demands that Ludd releases his brother Ryon, saying that in exchange, they will bring his son, Gryff. Lord Whitehill brings forward Ryon, but grabs him and threatens to kill him. Tensions increase, and Rodrik settles the debacle. But Ludd intends for Forresters to bring Gryff first, otherwise Ryon will be killed. When Rodrik and his companions return from the meeting, they find Ironrath is deserted. There are no people outside, including corpses. Then, Rodrik goes inside the Great Hall, where he encounters Ramsay Snow, talking with his sister Talia. When he notices Rodrik, he remarks he heard that Rodrik is "a man who can't be broken". "A Nest of Vipers" Ramsay taunts Rodrik, mockingly saying that he could marry Talia or Elissa. He then commands the Rodrik and Talia to follow him, leading the pair into the ironwood grove. There, he reveals that he is torturing Arthur Glenmore as retribution for Rodrik calling in the Glenmore elite guard. After Arthur passes out, Ramsay gives Rodrik his knife and tells the lord to kill him. Attempting to do so impresses Ramsay, while refusing to disgusts him. Ramsay then states that House Bolton will no longer be taking sides in the Forrester-Whitehill conflict, simply allowing the strongest house to survive. He then disembowels Arthur in front of a shocked Rodrik and Talia, and leaves Ironrath. Rodrik stays in the grove and watches as two of his men take Arthur's body down and place it in a corpse cart. His sister Elaena soon arrives, and is brought to tears at the sight of her brother's body. Rodrik comforts her, and can offer to keep her company when she says she needs to sleep. Some time later, Rodrik is seen in his bedroom, pensively looking out of his window. If he offered to keep Elaena company, she is seen in his bed. The two discuss any regrets they have about their relationship, and what they'll do in the future. Talia then enters with urgent news. After Elaena leaves, Talia tells Rodrik that she knows who the traitor is. Without revealing his identity, she tries to get Rodrik to promise to kill him for his crimes. She then leads Rodrik down to the great hall, saying that the traitor is in the room. Rodrik tells her to get the guards, and enters the room. The traitor is either Duncan Tuttle or Royland Degore, whichever was not made sentinel by Ethan. Duncan will justify his actions by saying that Rodrik was too reckless, while Royland claims that he was too cowardly. Talia enters with guards, as well as Elissa and Rodrik's sentinel, informing him that Gryff and the Whitehill garrison are missing. The traitor admits to setting them free, defending himself by saying that Ludd planned to ambush Rodrik at the exchange of Gryff for Ryon and that he saved his life. Rodrik then chooses whether to execute the traitor or spare him. The traitor says that Asher is in danger and that he'll tell Rodrik about Ludd's plans if he lets him live. If Rodrik does so, he learns that the Whitehills are going to ambush his brother as soon as he makes landfall in Westeros. If he executes the traitor instead, he still suspects that Asher is in danger. In both cases, he decides to ride for the coast, and tosses his cane in the fire, recovered and able to fight. Rodrik arrives in the port town ahead of Asher with a small contigent of Forrester men-at-arms and his sentinel. When Asher arrives, the two exchange a quick greeting and make for the gate out of the town. However, a Whitehill soldier drops the gate before they can leave, trapping them. Rodrik fights off several Whitehills with the Forrester greatsword, then works with Asher to try and raise the gate. They eventually realize that one of them will need to hold it open for the other to escape. If Rodrik stays, he tells Asher that he wants to save him, as well as their house. Asher rolls under the gate just before it drops. Rodrik tells his sentinel that Asher is the new lord of House Forrester, which he reluctantly agrees to. As his forces ride off, Rodrik makes his last stand, killing several Whitehill soldiers before being overpowered and stabbed repeatedly. Harys bashes one of his eyes in, and the lord collapses to the ground, dead, with Gryff smugly looking over him. If Rodrik escapes, Asher holds the gate up long enough for him to crawl under it. He is hurried to his horse by his sentinel, and gives Asher one last sad look as he rides away. "The Ice Dragon" Rodrik will appear in this episode if he survived. Family Tree Appearances Quotes Spoken by Rodrik Quotes about Rodrik Image Gallery Rodrik forrester (telltale).jpg IFI Rodrick Fighting.png RodrikForrester2TLL.png RodrikTLL.png TSITD Rodrik Ironrath.png TSITD Rodrik Meeting.png TSITD Rodrik Angry.png TSITD Rodrik Pissed.png SOW Rodrik Pissed.png NOV_Rodrik_Armored.png SOW Commanding Army.png SOW Giving the Order.png SOW Whitehill Meeting.png SOW Discussing Terms.png SOW Deserted Courtyard.png rodriks_scared body.png Into the fire.jpg References de:Rodrik Forrester Category:Characters Category:Telltale Games Series Characters Rodrik Forrester Category:Lords Category:Nobility Category:Characters from the North Category:Status: Determinant